hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Hyperdimension Neptunia (original) items
A small list of items in Hyperdimension Neptunia. Item Synth Materials *Reflex - Bolsters the body's latent healing abilities. *Detoxin - Heightens metabolism and breaks down foreign chemicals. *Gelatin - Intensifies the power of other liquids. *Tuffmil - Provokes chemical reactions when mixed with other liquids. *Eject Buttons - Press this mysterious button to escape from battle. *Reset Buttons - Press this mysterious button to escape from a dungeon. Other * Gust Battle TicketMust be purchased through DLC. * Nisa Battle Ticket Valuables Bullets *Bullet - Obtained in Tutorial Dungeon *Fire Bullet - Tutorial Dungeon after fight. *Wind Bullet - Dropped by Lindwurm. *Ice Bullet - Dropped by Hot Dog. *Earth Bullet - *Grand Bullet - Use Objects *Planet Hammer - Neptune uses this to open locked pathways. *Descent Bell - Compa can use this to summon multiple rows of monsters, then if all defeated they will stop appearing for one minute. *Bandit Bangle - IF can use this to find hidden chests. Discs *Neptune R/W Disc - Obtained through Tutorial Dungeon by Monsters *Green Heart R/W Disc - Green Heart joins the Party. *Black Heart R/W Disc - Black Heart joins the Party. *White Heart R/W Disc - White Heart joins the Party. *Compa R/W Disc - Compa joins the Party. *IF R/W Disc - IF joins the Party. *Gust R/W Disc - Gust joins the Party. *Nisa R/W Disc - Nisa joins the Party. *The Super Shinobi - Quest: "Abnormality in Snowland" Treasure Chest. *Space Harrier - Dropped by Titan. *FANTASY ZONE - Dropped by Sand Worm. *Alex Kidd - Dropped by Phoenix. *Altered Beast - Dropped by Ababab. *Penguin Land - Dropped by Hot Dog. *Secret Command - Dropped by Killachine. *Golden Axe - Dropped by Shining Dragon. Key Fragments *Planeptune Key Fragment - Dropped by Guard Vermin on Planeptune. *Leanbox Key Fragment - Dropped by Guard Vermin on Leanbox. *Lastation Key Fragment - Dropped by Guard Vermin on Lastation. *Lowee Key Fragment - Dropped by Guard Vermin on Lowee. Random Objects *Shepard's Purse - Maado Forest: Herb Forest: Treasure Chest *Dropwort - Maado Forest: Herb Forest: Treasure Chest *Gogya - Maado Forest: Herb Forest: Treasure Chest *Hakobe - Maado Forest: Herb Forest: Treasure Chest *Hotokenoza - Maado Forest: Herb Forest: Treasure Chest *Turnip - Maado Forest: Herb Forest: Treasure Chest *Radish - Maado Forest: Herb Forest: Treasure Chest *Yuzusuki's Trinity Blade - Acquired after collecting all pieces of the Trinity Blade. *Kuterogi's Dual Revolver - Acquired after collecting all pieces of the Dual Revolver. *Gheytz's Wisdom Bow - Acquired after collecting all pieces of the Wisdom Bow. *Miamoato's Trust Spear - Acquired after collecting all pieces of the Trust Spear. *Suspicious Box - Quest: "Disc Search" Treasure Chest. *Gelatin Cell - Quest: "Soaring Development Fees". Dropped by Doogooeys. *Rare Ore - Dropped by Golgos. *Lamp - Dropped by Lampfish. *Piece of Squid - Dropped by Kraken. *Purchase Permit - Quest: "Proof of Purchase". Dropped by Capricorn. *Ultimate Fiber - Dropped by Mandrakes. *Giant's Seal - Dropped by Deity Megalith. *Ancient Medal - Guest: "Ancient Medal" Chest. Figures and Badges *Purple Heart Figure - Quest: "Take Down the Fake Purple Heart" Treasure Chest. *Four Goddess Figure - Event: "Showing Gratitude", received during event. *Muscle Figure - Quest: "Botroll Bounty" Treasure Chest. *Deformer - Quest: "The Bell Tolls for a Goddess" Treasure Chest. *Neptune Figure - Quest: "The Goddess who Leapt Through Time" Treasure Chest. *Tin-Can Badge - Dropped by Sand Worm (second fight) *Character Badge - Quest: "Keeping Piece and Order" Treasure Chest. *Purple Pins - Quest: "Speedy Blue Shadow" Treasure Chest. *Green Pins - Quest "Accepting Applicants" Treasure Chest. *Black Pins - Quest "Doggy Delusion" Treasure Chest. *White Pins - Quest "World's Labyrinth F. 1" Treasure Chest. *Giant Safety Pin - Quest "Golden Dragon" Treasure Chest. Random Objects pt 2. *Gamindustri Cross - Dropped by Shiva. *Used Phone Card - Quest: "Worlds Labyrinth F. 3" Treasure Chest. *Overlord's R. Arm - Dropped by Light Dragon. *Overlord's L. Arm - Quest: "Whistling in the Wasteland" Treasure Chest. *Overlord's R. Leg - Quest: "Sleeping Statue" Treasure Chest. *Overlord's L. Leg - Quest: "Singing of Lorelei" Treasure Chest. *Overlord Momus - Dropped by Centaur. Cards *Scrap Card - Quest: "Rampaging Dragon" Treasure Chest. *CPU Bromide - Quest: "Take my Dragon" Treasure Chest. *Trading Cards - Quest: "Emergency Request" Treasure Chest. *Test Chip - Quest: "Word Machine of the Year" Treasure Chest. Keychain *Anti-Statis Keychain - Quest: "Girlfriend's Revenge" Treasure Chest. *Data Storage Keychain - Quest: "Dragon, Baby" Treasure Chest. *Ring Keychain - Quest: "Stargazing Boy" Treasure Chest. *Whistle Keychain - Quest: "King of Dragons" Treasure Chest. *Bonus Keychain - Quest: "Griffon Hunting" Treasure Chest. *Skeleton Keychain - Dropped by Bone King. *Purple Keychain - Dropped by Neptune. *Green Keychain - Dropped by Guard Vermin (Leanbox) *Black Keychain - Dropped by Guard Vermin (Lastation) *White Keychain - Dropped by Guard Vermin (Lowee) Stamps *Planeptune Stamp - Quest: "Soaring Development Fees" Treasure Chest. *Leanbox Stamp - Quest: "Beast's Forest" Treasure Chest. *Lastation Stamp - Quest: "Operation Bounty" Treasure Chest. *Lowee Stamp - Quest: "Abnormality in Snowland" Treasure Chest. *Momus Stamp - Event: "Another Attacker", dropped by Arfoire. *Leafy Stamp - Dropped by Titan. *Hero Stamp - Dropped by Golden Dragon. *Heroine Stamp - Quest: "Disastrous Flames" Treasure Chest. *Promotion Stamp - Quest: "Legend of a Hero" Treasure Chest. Plush/Toys *Purple Heart Doll - Event: "The last battle?!" dropped by Arfoire. *Green Heart doll - Quest: "Versus Green Heart" dropped by Green Heart. *Black Heart doll - Quest: "Versus Black Heart" dropped by Black heart. *White Heart doll - Quest: "Versus White Heart" dropped by White Heart. *Stuffed Snake - Quest: "Way of Faith" Treasure Chest. *Stuffed Banana - Quest: "How dare you! Noob Goddess!" Treasure Chest. *Stuffed Frog - Quest: "For our Goddess" Treasure Chest. *Stuffed Bunny - Quest: "Griffon Hunting 2" Treasure Chest. *Stuffed Frog? - Dropped by Tadpole. *Stuffed Nep - Quest: "Defeat the Seven Dragons" Treasure Chest. References Category:Items Category:Neptunia (original) DLC Category:Equipment